Short Story :: Poor Changminnie
by Thazt
Summary: derita yang dirasakan Changmin yang di tinggal sendirian oleh keempat hyung nya. Another short story again.


Author : Thazt

Title : Short Story Series :: Poor Changminnie

Main cast : Changmin

Other cast : Minho 'Shinne' dan Kyuhyun 'Super Junior'

Genre : General, drama.

Lenght : Oneshoot [drabble]

warning : Alur yang tidak jelas.

* * *

><p>Happy Reading!<p>

* * *

><p>-pagi hari yang sepi di dorm milik DBSK-<p>

Changmin berjalan mondar-mandir seperti sebuah setrika rusak. "Aku lapar!" pekiknya frustasi.

"Apa yang bisa kumakan hari ini? Persedian ramen sudah habis kumakan tadi malam. Aigoo.. Jae Umma!" Changmin kembali memekik histeris yang sebenarnya percuma saja. Sekeras apapun Changmin berteriak meminta makanan dari Jaejoong, orang yang bersangkutan tidak akan muncul.

Kenapa?

Karena saat ini Jaejoong sedang dibawa berlibur oleh Yunho. Mereka berdua berlibur tanpa membawa anak kesayangan mereka itu. Dari yang Changmin dengar, mereka berlibur di Paris. Tsk.. jangan-jangan pulang nanti mereka malah membawa surat nikah, cincin kawin, atau bahkan…. anak?

Oh.. Oke. Lupakan soal anak.

Changmin tidak akan rela jika kedudukannya sebagai anak tunggal Yunjae digeser begitu saja. Dia selamanya akan jadi ANAK YUNJAE.

Ingat!

**ANAK YUNJAE!**

"Aish! Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri di dorm sih? YunjaeYoosu hyung menyebalkan!" Ia kembali berteriak frustasi.

Lho Yoochun dan Junsu juga tidak ada?

Ya… Mereka berdua juga pergi. Junsu mengajak Yoochun untuk menghabiskan waktu libur seminggu pertama di rumah orang tua Junsu.

Jadi sekarang tersisa Changmin sendiri di dorm DBSK yang luas. Poor Changminnie…

Changmin menjentikkan jarinya, mendapat sebuah ide yang menurutnya brilian. "Telpon Kyuhyunnie dan Minho!" serunya bersemangat. "Minta dibeliin makanan ah.. aku malas turun."

Changmin dengan bersemangat langsung mengambil hanphone miliknya dan memutuskan untuk mendial nomor Kyuhyung terlebih dahulu.

"Kyuhyunnie!" Seru Changmin keras tanpa basa-basi

"Berisik!" balas Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah keras.

"Kyuhyunnie, belikan aku makanan dong. Aku kelaparan." Ucap Changmin.

"Mana Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yunho hyung menyeretnya pergi kemarin. Berlibur ke Paris."

"Memangnya kalian libur?"

"Yap. Kami diberikan libur satu bulan."

"Enak sekali. "

"Hey, cepat belikan aku makanan dan bawakan ke dor,. Oke? Bye Kyuhyun."

"Aku sedang la-" Changmin langsung menutup sambungan telpon mereka tanpa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan mendial nomor Minho.

"Minho-ah… aku lapar. Belikan makanan, yayaya?" tak jauh berbeda dengan caranya menelpon Kyuhyun tadi, Changmin pun langsung meminta di belikan makanan oleh Minho.

"Mianhae.. aku sedang ada latihan. Bye…" Changmin berdecak pelan ketika Minho memutus sambungan telpon mereka.

Changmin mendesah keras. Sungguh rasa lapar yang menyiksa.

30 menit berlalu.

Kyuhyun tak juga muncul. Rasa laparnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

1 jam…

"Arrgghhh!" Changmin kembali berteriak, jauh lebih frustasi dari teriakannya yang sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyunnie mana?" gerutunya. "Rasanya aku mau mati kelaparan. Huwee—Jae Umma…"

Changmin duduk dengan gelisah. Perutnya semakin berteriak minta diisi dan itu rasanya sakit sekali. Serasa digilas oleh sebuah truk besar.

"Jae-umma." Gumam Changmin nelangsa. "Aku lapar…." Akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk menelpon kedua hyung tertuanya itu.

Tut tut tut

Changmin berdecak semakin kesal. Jaejoong hyung tidak juga mengangkat telponnya. Changmin kembali mencoba mendial nomor milik Yunho.

Tut tut tu—–

"Sial! Di reject! Waaa— kenapa mereka berdua tega sekali padaku?" Changmin kembali memekik frustasi bercampur kesal. Rasa laparnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk.. Changiminnie…

Jika Jaejoong tidak mengangkat telpon dan Yunho mereject telpon darimu, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang sedang kedua hyung tertua mu itu lakukan.

Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang atau mungkin sedang berolahraga bersama.

Changmin mendesah kuat. Kembali di pandanginya layar handphonenya dan mendial nomor Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kau di mana? Aku kelaparan!"

"Aku sedang berlatih, bodoh! Sudah.. jangan mengangguku! Teuki-hyung sedang marah-marah nih.." seru Kyuhyun dari seberang sana. "Dan satu lagi, cari makan sendiri!" bentak Kyuhyun keras dan langsung menutup sambungan telpon mereka.

"He- Hei Kyuhyun!" Changmin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Merasa benar-benar frustasi.

'Seharusnya dia bilang dari dong!' gerutu Changmin. Dimasukkannya handphone miliknya ke dalam saku celana jeans yang digunakannya.

'Tahu gini, mendingan dari tadi saja aku keluar cari makan. Hyaa- tapi aku malas.." gerutunya lagi. Meskipun dengan langkah yang sedikit malas, Changmin akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya, menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil miliknya.

"Lihat saja… setelah mereka berempat pulang, aku akan menghabisi mereka." Changmin menyeringai, rencana untuk mengerjai keempat hyung nya itu sudah tersusun rapi dalam pikirannya.

* * *

><p>-T.H.E E.N.D-<p>

* * *

><p>Ada yang timpuk saya?<p>

Silahkan.. saya sudah membuka banyak tong sampah untuk menerima lemparan kalian. XD

Lagi-lagi short story yang gak jelas.

Yang udah baca sampai sini diwajibkan untuk memberikan komentar!


End file.
